This invention relates to a fishing rod and reel mounting handle, and more particularly, to a type thereof which is commonly usable for mounting either a spin cast reel or a spinning reel with excellent grippability.
In a spin casting, generally, a bait casting reel or a closed face reel is used. A reel mounting portion is formed in curved or crank shape in order to realize easy handling of the reel. The reel mounting portion has an upper recessed portion in which a reel foot is received, and has a lower portion provided with a trigger integrally at the position approximately below the recessed portion. Such curved reel mounting portion and the trigger are effective for a fisherman in order to hold and support the fishing rod and fishing reel mounted on the handle by a single hand.
On the other hand, if a spinning reel is mounted on the reel mounting portion, since the spinning reel is normally hangingly supported by a reel mount, and the fisherman normally grips the handle at the position adjacent the reel in order to sustain central gravity of the combination of the rod, the spinning reel and the handle, the trigger may prevent the fisherman from effectively gripping the handle and supporting the weight. Therefore, the reel mounting handle used for mounting the spin cast reel would not be used in order to mount the spinning reel thereon, resulting in that the fisherman is obliged to prepare another type of reel mounting handle in order to mount the spinning reel with exhibiting sufficient grippability.